The Closet
by Random19
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are locked in a closet for fighting, what will happen in this situation?


Sasuke and Naruto are locked in a closet for fighting, what will happen in this situation?

Kakashi had been bribed into throwing a party for the nine gradating rookies. He was walking around his house picking up cups, plates, and trash. He sighed at how inconsiderate of his house. As he continued around his house, looking for trash to pick up, he noticed two of his student arguing. He decided to watch till they started throwing punches. 

Sasuke was in a heated argument with his blonde rival .They were shooting back insults from Kakashi's living room. Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto while sitting on the leather couch. Naruto however was standing in front of Sasuke and yelling.

"Shut up dobe, you're giving me a headache," Sasuke said glaring up at Naruto.

"You started it, teme," Naruto exclaimed.

"You always think I start it."

"That's because you do!"

Sasuke stood up and pulled his fist back and went to hit Naruto, but his fist was stopped by Kakashi. "No fighting in my house," he said looking down at his students. 

Naruto glared," I didn't do anything Kakashi- sensei." 

"I've had it with you two arguing about useless things," Kakashi said and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their collars. He dragged the struggling teen to his hall closet. 

"I'm locking you both in this closet till you can stop fighting," he said and pushed them in the closet, closing the door. The two boys heard a click as the door was locked from the outside. 

Naruto sat down on the carpeted floor and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Now look what you did, Sasuke-teme."

"How is it you can blame me for everything that happens to you," Sasuke sighed and sat against the opposite walk from Naruto. 

If you had just handed me my drink off the table, like I asked then we wouldn't be locked in Kakashi's closet," Naruto said pouting. 

"You lazy dobe. It's not like you couldn't have walked three feet to pick it up," Sasuke retorted glaring through the darkness at Naruto. 

Naruto frowned," You don't have to bee so mean about it teme. I just wanted my drink."

Sasuke sighed, knowing what Naruto's face would look like if he could see it. "Whatever," he said taking a kunai out of the holster at his hip. He put it on his finger and started spinning it . 

"You know Kakashi won't let us out till we promise him not to fight anymore," Naruto commented. 

Sasuke scoffed and said," Yah that's really going to happen soon," he said.

"Like I don't know that, but I don't want to be in this closet for the rest of my life," Naruto complained. 

"Like I want to be in a dark closet with you for any length of time, dobe," Sasuke said, while thinking the opposite. 

Naruto glared through the darkness, trying to see Sasuke. "Yah, like you hate me that much teme. You wouldn't spend so much time competing with me if you did," he shot back. 

Sasuke shook his head in the blackness. "Dobe, I don't believe I've ever said that I hate you. You can be so dense sometimes," he said putting the kunai back in his holster. Naruto pondered his friend/rival's words and nodded with a smile on his face. 

"Well, that's nice to know. I'm glad," he said smiling at Sasuke, though Sasuke couldn't see it. 

Sasuke smiled through the darkness. He then turned and stared at the door. Naruto has stood up to walked aver and sit beside Sasuke, but tripped on his way there. Of course he happen to fall and land on the unsuspecting Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke let out a gasp and blushed. "Dobe, what do you think your doing," he questioned. Naruto tried to talk clearly, but to no avail. "I…Sasuke…Didn't…Sorry…Teme…Um…" Naruto managed to mumble, while blushing a deep red color. 

Sasuke turned his head back towards Naruto's face. "Um.. it's…okay Naruto. What were you doing," he asked with the blush continuing to burn his cheeks.

Naruto was almost too stunned by the fact that Sasuke hadn't pushed him off to speak. He managed to talk without muttering though. "I was walking over to sit beside you, but I tripped on something," he said looking at Sasuke face through the darkness.

Sasuke smirked then leaned towards Naruto, till his lips were beside Naruto's ear. "Why would you want to do that? I thought you were mad at me for putting us in this closet," he said. As he talked Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his neck and ear.

"I just wanted to," Naruto said simply.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his embarrassed teammate. "Okay then I want to do something," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. This caused Naruto to blush more. 

"What do you want teme," he asked looking at Sasuke's face. 

"This," Sasuke said before pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stiffened at first then began to kiss back. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he slipped his tongue out of his mouth. He licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto slowly opened his mouth, and allowed Sasuke's tongue to explore his mouth. Sasuke nibble on Naruto's bottom lip and ran a hand through Naruto's blonde hair. 

Naruto moaned into the kiss, causing Sasuke to smirk and broke the kiss. He pushed Naruto to the floor making him land on his back. Sasuke sat on top of Naruto with a leg on the outside of each hip. He leaned down and kissed Naruto again. Naruto was surprised by the turn of events, but kissed Sasuke back passionately. 

Suddenly the closet was flooded with light. Kakashi sighed and said," Okay you two can…" his sentence trailed off when he saw the two boys on the ground kissing. Sasuke acted like he didn't noticed their sensei's entrance and slipped a hand up Naruto's shirt. 

As soon as Naruto heard Kakashi he pushed Sasuke off him. The raven haired teen rolled off of Naruto, and onto his back to look at the door. Kakashi looked at the two boys in awe. "I guess you two aren't fighting anymore," he said which caused Naruto to blush. 

Many of the other people t the party had gathered at the door before the door opened to see if the boys were killing each other. Sakura, Ino, and the many Sasuke fan girls were stunned into a silence, once they saw the scene in the closet. 

Sasuke stood up, and offered a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto grabbed the hand and stood up. Still holding each other's hand they walked out of the closet. Sasuke led Naruto to the front door, and turned to the rest of the people at the party. "Goodbye everyone, Naru-chan and me will see you later," he said before walking out the door with a stunned Naruto.

Hope all ya'll like it. Please review! 


End file.
